mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 146: Kenan By Way of Kel
"Kenan By Way of Kel" was originally released on April 1, 2013. Description It's our first Max Fun Drive 2013 episode! We've got an extra long episode for you this week, featuring a showdown between the McElroys and their longtime rival-in-advice, Dan Savage. Four podcasters enter! All four leave, the best of friends. Suggested Talking Points Halo Opportunities, Schadenfreude, Fabinets, Roll-Ups, Rough Mouth Stuff, A Half-Inch of Spume, Bangarang, Straight Survivor, Cleaning Montage, Walgreens Lifer, Secret Cats Outline 03:31 - I'm twenty six. I have a degree in animation, but I decided a year ago that it just wasn't what I wanted to do. I've begun a track for computer science programming, but thoughts of my ever-nearing death have had me thinking of other ways to spend the remaining days on this sweet Earth. I've always wanted to be a pilot (specifically flying helicopters), but training is expensive and the career takes quite some time to move up. Should I go even further into debt to chase my dream, or should I follow the money and spend the rest of my days in a cubicle? -- Feeling Shackled In Chicago 09:06 - I'm talking to my friend who is a lady, and she came to me feeling bummed out. I tried to cheer her up just by being positive and making her laugh, and although she did laugh, she seemed slightly annoyed for a second. Is there a certain chemistry between people that are feeling depressed and those who are trying to cheer them up that creates bad tension, or could I be experiencing a taste of schadenfreude? -- Gmail 17:28 - I recently found out the men I work with make more money than I do. I'm a lady working as a carpenter (cabinet-maker, really) in a small old-fashioned town where the chance of getting hired anywhere else is unlikely. I'm really mad, but I'm not sure what to do about it. Can you help? -- Quality-Challenged On The East Coast 23:08 - MaxFun Drive 2013 31:15 - Dan Savage introduced 33:03 - Y - Sent in by Katherine Hoffman, from Yahoo Answers user Tony, who asks: How long can you wear edible underwear? Plan to surprise the lady for Valentine's Day. Problem is I need to work that day and will not have a chance to change before I see her. Is it okay to wear it for long periods of time. I work in construction. 35:23 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Drop Dead Gorgeous, who asks: Well idk how I would ask this but umm. How do u touch a girls boobs? You see. I've touched her boobs before but idk if I did it right. And I got real nervous. Also how do u do it while her shirt is still on? 40:46 - Y - Sent in by Valerie Rogers, from Yahoo Answers user D341255, who asks: Should mixed gender swim classes be allowed? 51:10 - Dan Savage leaves 57:31 - My boyfriend of five months recently asked if I would help him deep clean his apartment. He seemed hurt by my immediate response of "clean your own damn place, dude." To be fair, he did not ask me to clean for him, he just asked if I would be willing to help him out as a favor. I have to admit his place is gross, and I would love it if it was less so, but I can't help feeling weird cleaning my boyfriend's toilet. Is my response unreasonable? Should I be down with the idea of helping him clean his place? -- Perplexed In Portland 63:22 - I'm going to be caught in between two jobs in a month or so. I plan on relocating to a different state at the end of the summer, where my girlfriend is starting grad school, and will be continuing my civil engineering career there. However, at my current company people are resigning left and right, indicating a sinking ship. I have a suspicion that I'll have the summer free. My question is this: What can I do for three months that can still put food on the table but has only a short-term commitment. I'm an outdoorsy numbers nerd and amateur tinkerer. -- Future Carnie In Chicago 67:59 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Layla Bell, who asks: Im a cat-person and so is my friend.... we understand eachothers meows and other sounds? when in the dark we are cat, but in the light we are human. my friend has sharp, cat like teeth but im less obvious. we dont change shape but we lose complete control and go cat. please if anyone has info on this or has the same experience fill us in!! 72:40 - Housekeeping 75:09 - FY - Sent in by Timothy Atkin, from Yahoo Answers user Donna Griffin, who asks: You answer my question now how can i get in touch with Ellen DeGeneres help? Quotes On Indian In A Cupboard & Sexism Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Feminist Category:Emily Wall Category:Cats